A New Data Team
by Hinyuriohi56
Summary: a new member os DATS comes back from a sudden accident, and is taken almost all Masaru's mission, when she gets captured by Cherbimon he goes to finds her and tells her how he really feels about her, but does she like him back, read to find out! I suck :
1. Chapter 1

_** Chapter 1**_

___**I don't own Digimon at all! I'm just a regularly fanfinatic just like you **__****__**Hope you enjoy please do, if you don't please tell me. ;) **_

Another day at DATS Masura bragging about defeating Garudamon, Thomas still doing reports on digimon behavior and Yoshie filing her nails. "Nothing's happened today at all." Masura moaned. "I'm bored too." said Agumon.

The digimon signal alarm went off, "Finally..." 'Digimon signal in section E-72.', "Verify it." Demanded the Commander.

'It's Taomon, an ultimate level digimon it's a digimon that is skilled in the dark arts it's talisman of light attack can destroyed anything.' "Masaru head for the area and contain the digimon." "Yes commander."

Area 72: The area was near a Nuclear Power Plant a place that was very unstable. "Where's that digimon?" asked Masaru, a suddenly explosion erupted behind the Power Plant, "There!!" the Taomon was making the power plant even more unstable.

"Hey you over grown fox knock it off!" demanded Masaru, "Hmmmm?" the digimon stared at the little brown haired teen, "Who are you suppose to be?" it asked, "I'm Masaru Damien, and the guy that's gonna beat you."

"Go Agumon!!' "Right!' before Agumon could digivolve, a strange shadow dashed over them, "Huh?" The digimon with two large crescent blades and blue markings on its pinks hair, and wearing a grayish head gear.

"A new digimon signal at ultimate level, Crescmon, with its crescent shaped blades, it dances majesty it attacks when its opponent's guard is down.

"Crescmon?" "Lunatic Dance!!" Crescmon moved it body in a dreamy and fast way Masaru couldn't follow its movements, and slashed Taomon to turn back into a digiegg in a matter of seconds.

Crescmon caught the egg, and handed it to Masaru, "Here" "Thank You." As he took it egg away, "good job Crescmon!" said a feminine voice, Masaru turned around to see a girl, with long black hair and a violent digivices.

"Hi I'm Yukisama Darklei, nice to meet you." "Are you apart of DATS of course I am, Masaru Damien," "How do you know my name?" he demanded to know, "I know everyone from DATS."

**Masaru: Hi everyone! Please enjoy her story**

**Chapter one is it good? Please tell if it's good chapter two is coming up next. **** - You'll ove it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What do you mean you know everyone?" he asked, she shrugged her shoulders "I don't know I just do." She stared at Agumon, "Is that raptor '1'?" she asked, Agumon came out of his digivices, "Yep that's me."

She shoke Agumon's claws "Nice too meet you!!" Agumon blushed red. Masaru and Yukisama went back to DATS, and returned the egg.

"Yukisama!!" Yoshie ran and wrapped her arms around her, "Nice to see you again cousin, back in town?" "Yeah, Yoshie but I'm staying for good this time!!" as she smiled widely.

"Yeah!!" Yoshie squealed with joy. She took in the egg away from Masaru, "I'll take that thank you." And she handed it to Thoma, when their hands touched, Thoma blushed red.

Masaru giggled as he noticed, Thoma glared at him and took the egg to the digichamber and sent it to the digital world. "Thanks for helping me earlier, Yukisama.' "No problem Masaru." And she turned around, but Lunamon, stopped her, "Be nice stay awhile."

"Okay fine Lunamon." "Hey Yoshie you want to get a smoothie?" "Ok." "How 'bout you Masaru and Thoma?" "Sure why not?" and they followed her. They went to the best smoothie shop around... And the most expensive.

"Hmmm!" hummed Yoshie "Delicious!" exclaimed Masaru, "Quite good," added Thoma, Yukisama smiled, "Glad you like it." As she stared at Thoma as he finished his smoothie, blushing hot red.

(Thoma is really cute I wonder what digimon he has...) "So Thoma." She finally spoke up, "What digimon do you have?" "I have a Gaomon; I've notice that you have a Lunamon."

She giggled making him blush too, "Oh brother." Groaned Masaru, Yoshie bumped him, "you're just jealous.' "No way of Thoma?! Nope!" "Sure." As a creepy smile creped on her face, this scared Masaru.

Lunamon told Yukisama, "Yuki I sense a digimon!" "Are you sure?" "Positive and it's going rapidly!' Yukisama quickly paid the bill and left with Masaru, Thoma, and Yoshie not far behind." The digimon was by the supermarket destroying everything!

The digimon had red, blue, and black feathers representing a huge chicken but it wasn't Kokatrimon, it was different. And it suddenly started to glowed bright white, "What the hell!? Its digivolving!?"

**Here's chapter 2 I try to make m stuff longer but it like there's a limit to my imagination, please review it'll make me feel much better! ****:): p**


End file.
